High School
by Peachie-Trishie
Summary: Zack and Tifa are cousins what will happens when Zack and his new best friend Cloud has a little secret that he has a crush on Tifa and Tifa's new best friend Aerith is the girl Zack likes? mostly Cloti.Pls Review! Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**'New Girl And New Boy'**

A girl about age 17 woke up she had dark hair silky and beautiful crimson colored eyes. She got dressed in a knee high length

green patterned with white skirt, she put on a green blouse with a butterfly on it that had her name on it. She brushed her teeth

then headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Her father was reading the news paper while her cousin 'Zack' was eating breakfast.

"Mornin' Tifa", Zack said in a mouth full of pancakes while drinkin' milk.

Tifa just gave him a look of disgust.And sat down and started to eat.

"Good Morning sweety" Tifa's father said.

"Good Morning Dad!" Tifa said in a cheery mood.

"You two ready for your first day at your new school! hurry on your eating I'll get the driver set kay."Tifa's father said and the left.

Tifa and Zack finished eating Zack went to his room to get his schook bag, leaving Tifa feel all nervous.

_"what if nobody likes me and everyone loves Zack" , the nervous teenage girl thought._

"Tifa come on it's time to go!", Zack yelled already in the car.

Tifa got her things then went outside,and went to the back of the car and they went off.

**At School**

Zack and Tifa got out and followed the directions to the office.

When they got to the office they saw a woman sitting on a chair typing on the computer.

"Ummm..excuse me miss but, me and my cousin are here to get our schedules".Tifa said and smiled nervously.

"Oh yes Tifa and Zack, here you go", The woman said, and handed them their schedules.

Zack and Tifa headed out the door.

"What's your locker numba?", Zack asked while looking at his schedule.

"Ummm...number 2373",Tifa answered.

"Oh..mine is number 1675", Zack said.

"Ok...What's your first class?" Tifa asked hoping his in the same,since she doesn't wanna be alone with people she doesn't know.

"Uhhhhhh...Science you?"

"Aw. I got Math"

"Well to bad well bye gotta find my class", Zack said then left.

Leaving Tifa alone.

While Tifa was searching for her class she bumped into a girl with long light brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Sorry!!", Tifa apologized.

"It's okay.", The girl said.

Tifa gave out a hand and helped her up.

"Thanks I'm Aerith Gainsborough", Aerith said in a smile.

"Tifa Lockhart",said Tifa and smiled.

"Your the new girl everyone's talking about and how about that new boy you know him right?",Aerith asked.

"Ya his my cousin his name is Zack Fair", Tifa said

"Cool I'll show you around and you just have to meet all of my friends their names are Yuffie Kisaragi,**(NOTE: I don't know how**

**to spell her last name...)**Jessie,Shera,Lurecia and some others but those are my bestest friends.And do you need help

finding your first class?is it math cuz that's my first class!", Aerith said in a cheery mood.

"Ok, yes and yup my first class is math."Tifa answered.

_**End Of Chapter plz review and this is my first fic and it is suppose to be a Cloti fic but Cloud and the others will come in**_

_**later..PAIRINGS:ZackAerith , LureciaVincent , YuffieReno.**_

_**P.s. Plz be nice its my first fic.**_

_**Well bye the second chapter will come soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

********

_Chapter Two:_

_'Meet Cloud Strife'_

_While Tifa and Aerith are walking to Math class Aerith who was leading the way but, something pop up her mind._

_"Oh Tifa you should meet the 'Hottest Boys' in the school though they don't talk to anyone but, I dated one", Aerith said._

_"Do they control the whole school or sumthin?and who was the one you dated?", Tifa asked._

_"Yes they do control the whole school and the one I dated was '**Cloud Strife**' he was the number one guy but, he dosen't_

_care about his relationships and when we shared a kiss he didn't react he broke up with me the next day...",Aerith's mood_

_sadden. Tifa swear she saw a tear drop fell off Aerith's eye. Tifa felt sad for her and knew that the Cloud person was_

_nothing but, a huge jerk and a player._

_"Aerith are you gonna be okay?", Tifa asked concerned._

_"Yeah...Okay we're here math class so come on", Aerith let it go and put a fake smile on.And both girls went to class and sat down._

****

_With Zack_

_Zack found his class and went inside. He saw a group of boys one came up to him and said "Sup newbie, your that new boy right_

_well I heard there was suppose to be a girl and was your cousin right?", A boy with red hair that was tied said._

_"Yah and who are you I'm Zack Fair my cousin is Tifa Lockhart", Zack said._

_"Cool I'm Reno", Reno said. Zack and Reno shook hands._

_"Sooo come I'll introduce you to all my friends", said Reno._

_So Zack followed Reno to the group of boys._

_"Ok so this is Cloud Strife,Vincent Valentine,Danny,Rude,Biggs and Ken and dudes this is Zack Fair the new student._

_"Sup", All of the boys said._

_"Hey Zack since I heard you have a girl cousin thats new too I was wondering is she HOTT or is she NOTT", Biggs asked._

_"Okay weird question so I'll just ignore it", Zack replied._

_After Zack replied the bell rang._

_The teacher came in everyone all had a look of disgust the teacher was a total nerd he had his pants up high and big_

_glasses and had a lab coat on with tons of stains, but the weird thing was everyone in the whole school knew (except_

_Zack and Tifa) that he got married to a super model that was the thing everyone would always think about._

_"Hi everyone I would like to introduce you all to a new student Zack Fair. Mr. Fair please stand.", the teacher said._

_Zack stood from his seat and said "Uhhhhh...Hi..."._

_"Hi Mr. Fair and welcome to West Coast High School and I'm Mr.Wastloon your science teacher you may sit back down", Mr.Wastloon said._

****

_After 30 minutes with Mr.Wastloon the bell rang for second period._

_Everyone packed thier things then left Zack was walking until he heard Reno call his name. Zack stopped then turned around to see the rest of the_

_group of boys coming towards him._

_"Hey", Zack said._

_"Whats your next class?", Rude asked._

_"Oh Gym what about you guys?", Zack said._

_"We all have gym too dude we've been thinkin and we want you to join our group so whatda ya say?"Cloud asked._

_" Sure thing" Zack replied with a grin._

_"Okay come guys lets go to gym."Danny said._

_The boys walked and got to gym they changed then sat at the bleachers to wait for the teacher._

****

_With Tifa_

_After math Tifa and her new friend Aerith walked to gym their second class. Aerith said she will introduce her friends to her there._

_Tifa showed Aerith her schedule and the only same classes they had was gym and math but, what Tifa didn't know was the rest of_

_her classes was with Cloud Strife._

_When the girls got to gym they got changed and sat at the bleachers and talked and Aerith introduced Tifa to all her friends._

****

_With Everyone in Gym_

_The bell rang the gym teacher started partnering people up._

_"Okay partners are Yuffie with...Reno, Vincent with Lurecia, Zack with Aerith, Jessie with Biggs,". and the teacher went on and on_

_until _

_"Tifa with Cloud", Tifa was suprised that she had to be with the person who hurted her friends heart._

_When Cloud heard his name got called and waited for whoever that Tifa person was._

_"Hey Zack ain't that Tifa girl your cousin?", Reno asked since he can't remember._

_"Yah she is I told you this mornin' remember?". Zack replied_

_"Oh right". Reno said feeling stupid._

_While Cloud heard all of this he was suprised him self." My partner is Zack's cousin wow I wonder what she looks like..." _Cloud thought.

_"Okay class finad your partner right now them sit with them we will start the activity", The teacher said._

_Reno knew who Yuffie was so he just walked up to her what he didn't reconized before was that she was beautiful to him. Reno was_

_stunned and just sat beside her._

_While with Lurecia, she walked up to Vicent and said"Hi"and gave him a warm smile never before he felt a smile paste on his face_

_he felt his heart melt when he heard her voice.He felt a blush that came to his pale cheeks.Lurecia saw his blush and giggled._

_With Zack._

_Zack wondered who the girl Aerith was until a girl he saw that was like and angel to him come to him and asked "Hi your Zack right well_

_I'm Aerith."_

_Aerith's heart felt it beat really fast when he didn't reply right away she just wondered if she looked weird to him._

_"Hi ya I'm Qauck". Zack got tongue tied and he felt like he was gonna have a heart attack for embaressing himself to and angel like girl_

_"I mean Zack", Zack was able to correct himself._

_"Nice to meet you Zack so come on let's take seat shall we", she smiled at him and that smiley took his breath away._

_They sat down and started a conversation about things like that Aerith likes to plant stuff like that._

_While everyone was enjoying eachother's company._

_Cloud was still looking for that Tifa girl until his eyes laid on a girl"Please tell me thats my partner she looks perfect...I think I'm in love no wait I know I'm in love actually",_Cloud said talking in his

_head."I wonder who that Cloud guy is?", _Tifa thought.

_That was until a boy with blonde spiked up hair and clear blue eyes went up to her and asked_

_"Hi are you Tifa?",Tifa's heart skipped when she heard his voice that was until the words struck to Tifa's mind it was what Aerith said to her_

_earlier. It got her a little mad._

_"Yea and your that Cloud guy?", Tifa asked coldly._

_"Yup thats me", Cloud replied._

_Cloud felt as if she hated him."ofcourse she can't hate when we just met right like you can't judge the book by its cover thing so maybe she just didn't know me well_

_right?"_, Cloud was lost in thoughts.

_That was when Tifa noticed_

****

_End Of Chapter two_

_I'll make Chapter three soon_

_Review please!_

_Special thanks to:_

_XxXRibbinzandChainzXxX_

_and_

_DreamlessRiver_


	3. Chapter 3

********

_Chapter Three:_

_'Sting Of Jelousy;_

_Cloud gave a sigh"Maybe I should start a coversation with her..."_, Cloud thought

_"Uhhhh...thought of signing up for any clubs?", Cloud said nervously._

_Tifa forgot all about what Aerith said and smiled._

_"Yea but what are all the clubs?", Tifa asked._

_Cloud smiled that she replied and sat beside her._

_Right across from them was Aerith and Zack._

_Aerith saw the smile on Cloud's face and wondered what their talking about and felt a sting of jelousy took over her._

_"Oh ummm...you can always do cheerleading the captian is Aerith, or gymnastics, all diffrent kinds.", Cloud said._

_But, before Tifa can reply their teacher interuppt._

_"Okay class since you all found your partners let's get started. All of you and your partners will be together for all your gym classes understood!._

_Then the activity we're gonna do is simple we will go outside and you will get tied with your partner for a race okay so let's head out!", the teacher_

_yelled._

****

_Outside..._

_Everyone got tied with their partners then got ready for the race._

_"You ready.?", Cloud asked the beauty beside him._

_"Yea.", Tifa answered the cutest boy she ever seen in her entire life, and gave him a smile that made Cloud blushed._

_"Okay"_

_"READY"_

_"SET"_

_"GO!!"_

_The teacher yelled._

_When some tripped some yelled stop and the other just kept running while dragging their partner** (NOTE:oooooo harsh)**_

_When Tifa tripped Cloud stopped and said._

_"Are you okay?!", Cloud's voice full of concern and helped her up._

_"Yea thanks", Tifa said and gave him a smile._

_"Okay let's take it easy kay..so one step two step kay.", Cloud said in sweet voice._

_Tifa followed the pattern on walking then they ran._

****

_With Aerith and Zack._

_Aerith and Zack were behind Cloud and Tifa._

_But Aerith in never before heard Cloud's voice full of concern."Does he likes her or just being friendly",_Aerith thought.

_But, when she heard his voice become sweet she knew he did since he Cloud Strife's voice was never sweet with all his girlfriends._

****

_Gym was finished and some other classes were too so it was LUNCH TIME!!_

_Aerith and the other girls bought their lunches then sat but Yuffie and Tifa were still in line._

_"So Tifa do you have any crushes here in West Coast High School?", Yuffie asked the girl with crimson eyes._

_"Maybe", Tifa said with a smirk._

_"Who is it?", Yuffie asked._

_"Guess and if you don't get it I'll tell you if you tell me your's k?", Tifa answered._

_"Ummmmm...Rufus, Danny, Rude...Ke-", But, before Yuffie could finish Tifa interuppted._

_"You'll never get it right", Tifa said._

_"Okay I'll tell you who I like geez..."_

_"...", Tifa waited..._

_Yuffie took a deep breathe and said..._

_"Reno", Yuffie said trying to hide her blush.._

_"You mean that boy you were partnered up with?", Tifa asked with a questionin' look written all over her face..._

_"Y...ah...", Yuffie replied._

_"That's soo cute! I think I saw him checking you out at the race..", Tifa said happy for her friend._

_"REALLY!!", Yuffie said excitedly.._

_"Yup!", Tifa said in happy sqeaky voice._

_"Okay Tifa your turn to tell me", Yuffie said changing the subject._

_"Okay...it's...C-", before Tifa could finish Yuffie interuppted._

_"LIKE YOU LIKE KEN TIFA LOCKHART!!", Yuffie shouted everyone looking at them._

_This got Cloud's attention it just broke Cloud's heart and fell into billions of pieces._

_"Zack your cousin likes me!!", Ken said to Zack._

_"Guess soo", Zack replied shocked._

_Not only Aerith got the 'Sting of Jelousy' but, also Cloud Strife did too.._

_What will happen next?_

_Find out when the next chapter comes.._


	4. Chapter 4

_********_

Chapter Four:

'Kourtnee?!'

****

After School with Cloud

"I can't believe it she likes Ken Edaine!," Cloud thought then sighed

"YO! CLOUD WAIT UP!!", said Danny running.

"Oh sup.", Cloud said not in the mood to talk.

"You like her right?", Danny asked.

"Who?", Cloud asked.

"You know who Tifa do you?", Danny said.

"NO!!", Cloud yelled.

"Well then you don't mind that Ken is gonna ask her on a date then", Danny said with a smirk.

"What!!", Cloud shocked.

"Yup he said tomorrow he will and you me and the others are gonna hide while his gonna ask.", Danny said.

"He is not gonna aske her out!!", Cloud said anger boiling.

"Oh so you do like her!", Danny said laughing.

"No I don't I bet she's just a-a-a whore!", Cloud said regretting for ever calling her a whore.

"Okie Dokie if you think she's a whore then tell straight to her face", Danny said feeling jumpy

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!! know stop!!", Cloud said

"Wait did I just said yes UGH!! curse you Danny!!" Cloud thought.

"So ok say it to her face tomorrow at the morning", Danny said laughing.

"If you don't want to then just tell me the truth if you like her or not", Danny said.

"Danny I don't like her...I...I...LOVE HER...", Cloud finaly gave up and told Danny.

"Then why don't you tell her that?", Danny asked his friend.

"I can't she likes Ken", Cloud said saddly

"Dude she likes Ken she never said she loved him maybe that person could be you", Danny said trying to make Cloud's mood

happy.

"No well I don't know!", Cloud said confused.

"Well think about it man okay...well cya!", Those were all Danny said then went off.Leaving a confused Cloud.

****

Next day of School

Cloud was walking to his locker when he noticed his locker was beside the person he loved.

"Hi Cloud!", Tifa said in her cheery mood.

"Hi Tifa", Cloud said and smiled.

"Since you and me have the same class on second period and the rest wanna walk with me to those classes?"

Tifa asked hoping for him to say yes.

"Uhh..Y-", But, before Cloud could finish a girl with darkish-blondish hair girl with green eyes came up to him and gave him a big hug

and a quick kiss in lips.

"Hi Cloudy missed you!", The girl said.

"Yea same", Cloud looked away from Tifa for a quick second then looked back she was already gone.

Before the girl could say more everyone looked at her and they all said the same things

"Kourtnee!?"

"Hi everybody great to be back here with my boyfriend and my friends!", Kourtnee said then grabbed Cloud's arm then they walked away.

****

It was second period. (Gym)

Kourtnee told Cloud that she has every single class with Cloud.

"Okay everyone let's welcome back Kourtnee Tramnan!", the gym teacher said.

"Thank you!", Kourtnee said.

"Since Kourtnee is back Cloud you will be with her and for Tifa you will be with Danny since he has no one", the teacher said.

"Okay for this time in gym I want all of you to have free time, but you have to have it with your partner is that clear!", the teacher said and everyone

nod.

"Okay you may begin!",teacher said then went off to his office.

"Hi, Danny what do you wanna do?", Tifa asked hiding the disapointment that Cloud wasn't her partner anymore.

"Ummm...?", Danny responded.

"WATCHOUTTIFA!!", Aerith yelled.

Tifa turned around and saw a soccer ball headed towards her but if not for Danny it would of hit her in the face but by accident they kissed.

"SORRY!!", Zack Yelled.

Cloud was wondering what all that yelling was about but when he turned around he saw his friend kissing Tifa.

Cloud walked towards them while Kourtnee followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

End of Chapter please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**'New Enemies '**_

Danny got up as fast as he could, when he realized he kissed his friend's big time ultimate crush!

Tifa covered her mouth and got up and she also had a look of shock written all over her face.

_'Tifa, what just happend!, you idiot you just got your first kiss!'_, Tifa said in her mind.

Danny turned around just to see Cloud, Cloud had and angered face his face was almost like tomato heck he looked like he's gonna expload!

When Cloud was face to face with Danny, Cloud punched Danny straight in the face.

Cloud was non stop hitting Danny, but when they heard a loud whistle.

"YOU TWO GET TO THE DAMN OFFICE NOW!!", the gym teacher yelled.

Cloud stopped hitting Danny, and got up and walked to the office, his fist in a ball and anger written all over his gorgeous face.

"Tifa help Danny to go to the office, but first I want you to get him ice!", the techer command.

Tifa just nod her head and went over to Danny.

_'Great Danny gets help from Tifa that damn stupid fucking bastard! well Danny it is WAR! for now on Danny you are now my new target of an enemie!"_, Cloud said in his mind.

"Danny are you okay?!", Tifa asked concerned.

"Yeah..well I guess so..ow..", Danny responded moaning of hurt.

"Cloud is like some kind of maniac, I mean like what the hell was he thinking?!", Tifa asked confused.

"Well Cloud's usually is nice but I guess... I don't really know, but I guess I deserved it.", Danny answered.

"No you didn't, but why did he just went up to you and just started punching you? thats what I just don't really get?"

"Tifa I guess you have a lot to learn about Cloud".

"Ok"

"Come on grab my hand"

"Okay"

Danny got up and by Tifa's support they got ice and then went straight to the office.

Everyone in the gym was just confused they did not just did not get what just happend.

"What just happend" wondered a student

"I do not know" said another student

suddenly everyone started yapping saying to their friends on what they think had happend.

"Maybe Cloud needs medical attention" one said

"Stop being mean like all you boys are just jelouse cuz his hot and your not" said a girl

Everyone argued and argued non stop it was just so loud.

But while everyone thought of that Kourtnee just was mad.

_"That stupid Tifa chick thinks she's all that huh?! trying to get attention! well I guess I'll make sure her time in this school will be exciting for her, since I'm back, it is soo on Tifa! make sure you watch your back you BITCH!ha Tifa you are my newest enemie"_, Kourtnee said in a whisper with and evil smirk accross her face.

_**I Know it's short but that was all the time I have since yeah I will be getting busy and I have to write another Chapter for 'Together With You' hope your not mad! Please NO F L A M E S !!**_

_**Well please Review!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**DynastyWARRIORS**_

_**Mrs.MaxiStrife**_

_**Dragon Reverb**_

_**Silver-Firelizard!**_

_**Thank you very much for reviewing! **_

_**P.S. I might not upload that much since its June and stuff cuz like I'm gonna be busy cuz of school and packing and stuff o and parties.**_

_**I promise I'll try my hardest to make the chapters!**_

_**Well Bye!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey People here is just a chapter on high school!**

**And Also I'm soo sorry for not updating in like ages!**

**But Don't worry here is a chapter!!**

**HIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOHIGHSCHOOLLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOL**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I Can't Have Her..**_

**Cloud's POV**

Dan Man! You are so dead dude! Hell! I'll even kill you in your sleep!

I thought

Once I was done the office, I went back to the gym and changed back to my normal attire.

I went out the changing room and busted open the door with all my force!

I Don't know but I think The door will be loose for awhile.

After School I did everything to avoid and hide from Kourtnee.

Then I went to my sword fighting class.

"Okay class today you will be trying to take all of your anger out without hurting ANYONE!", said. And I'm sure but I think he knew what happened in school because when he said ANYONE he stared hard at me.

"Now class, since all of you are still all low level then I will let you work with the small tree but do not worry it has been standing since forever! Well for you Cloud. you will be to work with my favorite tree the Wanshu tree. It had been standing when I was all of us had to have a tree I don't know but it was for luck. So I took care of that tree as if it was my life! So you will be using that tree ok! Understood now let's all head north!", Mr Wanshu said. Wow that story is probably boring since I felt like sleeping.

Anyways once all of us were out we headed to our assigned tree.

I started slashing it with all my strength and force!

Then all of a sudden the tree fell backwards....!

Mr. Wanshu probably saw because he pushed me out of the way and started picking up his stupid tree with his stupid arms.

Like What the fuck?! It's just a damn tree old man! plant another one stupo!

I sighed and walk back inside changed in my regular suit. Put my sword geared behind my back and left without a trace.

I kept thinking about Tifa. And her smile..The way she smiles..I feel like I wanna be the reason for her smile and happiness.

Then once I was home. I noticed a note in the counter and read it over.

_Cloud honey._

_I won't be home for a month, me and your soon to be father are having a vacation well it was his idea_

_Take care honey love you!_

_Love,_

_Mother._

Great! My mother will be soon a 'Lockhart' while my mom said something about me having a new step 'SISTER' soon and a soon to have a step 'COUSIN'

But then I told my mother that I will keep the name Strife no matter what!

She agreed but only for me to be okay with a new father.

I then went up to my room, threw my sword inside my closet and drag myself to my bed and lay down.

I thought of Tifa and thought of how much I love her like love at first sight!

Then I thought hardly.._I thought of the flashback of the kiss and the way Yuffie yelled that Tifa likes Ken and then there was Dan.._A tear escaped my eye......

Then I thought...again..Cloud no matter how hard you try..I Can't Have Her...

**HIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOHIGHSCHOOLLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOLHIGHSCHOOL**

**A/N**

**Hey what do you think of this chapter?!**

**and sorry its short!!**

**Review!! and thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not keeping my promise the other time well for now I think of finishing this first, and if I have extra time I'll try to do my other stories!:D So since I dont have school, I'll try my best to do all my stories! I'll be busy so thank you who reviewed and so on, Anyways Sorry again! I hope my story doesn't lose any of you interest!!This is 6 pages my longest chapter so far! hope you like! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_BTW: This is still in gym class!_

**Zack's POV**

I am sooo shocked at what just happened, Okay so maybe it was a little bit my fault but geez, no need to start a fist fight. Ha ha, I love the way everyone argued! I tried to restrain myself from falling on the floor just laughing. Ha ha ha ha h a ha I mentally laughed, I just noticed that Tifa, my witch of a cousin probably thinks this was her first kiss! Funny isn't it? If only she got her 'OLD' memory back. My uncle (aka Tifa's Dad) adopted me since my parents died in a plane crash, I really don't care since they never cared about me, sure they'll send money to me but they will always be gone. You see Tifa's mother was more of a mother then my own mom. My own Mother didn't even give a shit about me. Once I was born she never held me not even once! I guess my father is okay since he 'ACTUALLY' talks to me. But I find Tifa's parents like my own parents they actually care.

Once gym class was over I went to my other classes.

Once school was done I waited for Tifa cam out. Once she came out we walked home. She was saying some words I didn't hear something about Cloud being a blah blah blah and Danny being yada yada, once she figured I wasn't listening she threw a fit funny thing to see I laughed then she shutted up. Once we reached home. I remembered when my uncle said that he'll be away from sometime. When our personal Chef was done he called me and my cousin down from the intercom. We were at the relaxing room. We headed our way downstairs and ate silently, weird. I guess it gets pretty lonely in this mansion. Yes it was just made but, the mole lady in-charged of the maid's said that they will come next week, so we only had like 3 maids right now. You should really stare at that mole of her's it's really creepy.

Once I finished eating I went up the LONG stairs up to my room. I took a shower and once I was done. I went to my balcony and let the breeze touch my face. It felt nice. I remember the reason why we had to move from the Los Angeles to Midgar. Poor Tifa I kinda felt bad for her I miss my Aunt.

**Flashback**

_You see it happened when both me and her were 9, my parents had this trip and left me with the Lockharts. During that time me and Tifa were alone her Dad had a business trip to England, while Tifa's mother was going to Australia for a movie and a photo shoot. I remember before she left she gave us a big hug a kiss, she said she loved us and said I was like her son I gave her a hug, then the driver called and they left. I remembered my father lending her my private jet but she refused. Before she was gone the window of the limo came down and she waved at us. She was crying. Before I can yell anything the window was up and she was gone. _

_A day later. it was 3 a.m in the morning I heard many sobbing, I went downstairs and saw Tifa and the maid's huddled together hugging when they noticed my presence, Tifa came to me and pulled me to the other maid's as in all together they cried and cried. I felt something in my heart crumble it hurts I felt something was wrong._

_"What's the matter? Why are you guys crying? please stop.", I told them but they didn't stop, they pointed at the t.v._

_"The Latest news today is that sadly the new movie Together or Not 2, our favorite actress/model (Lidia Lockhart) had died, it had said she had died of drugs. Right now Hollywood will not be the same without our favorite actress/model, She was not only one of the beautifulest woman we may ever see again but, she was talented, a wonderful actress, a beautiful model, a great singer, a Wife, a Mother, a Daughter,an Aunt.....", Eddie Rashein continued._

_I felt my eyes getting watery before I knew it I was on the ground crying my eyes out, one of the maid's came up to me and hugged._

"_Shhhhh", she whispered through her tears._

**End of Flashback.**

I remembered when they first caught her taking drugs. Once we got back to school everyone kept saying that my Aunt Lidia was a drug addict. I got so mad I punched whoever may said that. I always wondered why my aunt did that. Then 2 years later my parents died in that plane crash. I got adopted by my Uncle who was Tifa's Father. I remembered that me and Tifa had to pretend to be okay for our grandmother's sake she was growing weak. Me and Tifa love our grandmother dearly. We moved to Midgar since all the tension with everyone in my family never stopped losing my parents and Aunt made our own family get mad at one another blaming each other from the deaths.

Then I remembered when my Uncle (aka Tifa's Dad) announced he had a girlfriend of 3 months without telling anyone. I still remembered when I overheard Tifa and her trusted maid talking. The maid Monica was trying to see if she was okay, since Monica knew that our family will be asking her many things. She yelled about something saying that how am I suppose to know how to feel I'm only 11, I heard her sobbed. I walked away I didn't wanna hear anymore. Then Tifa's 12 birthday came, I remembered her saying it was one of the worst birthday ever, sure our family was together but since all the things going on, you can hear all our family members yelling at one another about the deaths again. Remembering all the things happened I tried my best to forget but, I guess it just happens I never cried about my parent's death only to Aunt Lidia.

I felt the breeze on my hair again I touched my hair brushing it with my hands, it was already dry so I went to bed.

**Morning!**

**Still Zack's POV**

I woke up with the sun hitting my eyes. I got up, got dressed and do whatever.

When I was done preparing I went downstairs and ate breakfast. When we finished me and Tifa went to school.

Augh! Sucks! Another day of drama!

**Aerith's POV**

I couldn't believe I was having dreams of Zack again! I shook it off, then I saw Zack and Tifa walk in the doors of the school I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him, he was talking to his cousin he laughed and she did too. Then he brushed his hair with his hand. I think he saw me gazing at him in awe, because he gave me a wink. I turned around facing my locker again I felt my face heat up when he winked at me. I took deep breaths and took my things and got my things for my first class.

Once I turn around I saw some girls flirting with Zack I scoffed and went to my class.

Sadly I had class with Zack.

"Okay class, please settle down and please do the work I did on the board.", I tried to concentrate but, you know it was pretty hard since I felt Zack, burning my head with his gaze I felt my face heat then my pencil was getting wobbly making noises.

"Miss Aerith is there anything wrong?!.", Mrs. Finn yelled.

"N-Nothing Sir-I mean Mad man- I mean Madam!", I said as the whole class burst in laughs I was so embarrassed. Not only was the whole class laughing but, when I turned around I saw Zack clutching his hand with his stomach while laughing. _'Psshhh.. Bastard it was your fault in the first place!". _I mentally said not stopping my glare.

Once I copied the homework the bell rang and I dashed through the door.

Once second and third period were done I went to lunch with Tifa and the other girls still not forgetting what happened in first period.

**Zack's POV**

I knew that would work! God that was so easy! But man was she scary with her glare. Ha ha ha. I guess she still looks cute.

So I went to the cafeteria, after my other classes were done, I spotted the dudes, so I went to them and sat at my regular seat. I noticed Cloud wasn't talking, and Danny was seated FAR AWAY from us, I guess he's kicked out..

I shook whatever was in my mind, and noticed Tifa and Aerith and some other girls giggling and laughing. I watched as Aerith laugh gosh it was so cute..wait what.?

When she noticed I was looking she smirked. So I looked away jeez she has high standards.

So I went back to whatever the guys were talking about.

"So Zack, do you like her or something?", Reno asked.

"I like who and what?", I asked I didn't get this at all.

"We saw you and Aerith man.", Cloud said.

"Pfft me like a girl like her pshhh.. as if dude.", I acted.

"You sure? The what do you think of her?", Vincent then asked.

"I'm sure she's just one of those girls you know like the ones that are all slutty and shit." I said, and boy did I regret it I felt someones presence behind me. Awe shit.

"So thats what you think of me huh? Well Zack Fair I find you can never have me since you have very low standards, and boy you are waaaay out of my league, and I'll never ever kiss you unless-unless..Augh!!", Aerith replied angrily. Ouch that hurts, but I just shook the feeling of pain in my heart.

Then she walked away, her girlfriends glaring at me, then turned their heads and walked wherever Aerith went.

While my dear, dear friends starts laughing their asses off.

I guess I messed up with but if she wants to play like that then the games are on!

**Tifa's POV**

Woah that was big! Zack you stupid! How can you say that!

Either Cloud was looking at me or some other people he was looking at behind me.

I looked back at Aerith she hadn't come out of the stall yet. She asked all the girls to wait for her outside and me to come with her.

"Berry you okay?", I asked her oh and thats my nickname for her.

"She then unlocked the stall, I looked at her and saw her mascara flowing down her fair face.

"Why are you crying? Is it beacause of what Zack said? Berry don't let him get to you.", I told her.

"I'm **sob** not it just **sob** it hurts **sob** it hurts when people **sob** say I'm a slut Cupcake(the nickname she gave me), I have something to tell you okay **sniff** can we go to the mall after school? **Sniff** just you and me.", Berry asked.

"Okay, first let's get your face cleaned.", I told her.

Once we were done, we went out the other girls asking if we were okay. So on and so on.

**RING**

It was the bell we said our see you laters and I went of to my next class.

Shoot, I was gonna be late and trust me, Mr. Ranch is one of the teachers that you wanna mess with, if your late, he won't give you detention but, he will give you essays, and loads of homework.

Once I got there I saw my class still chatting. Thank God he's not there.

But sadly Cloud and Kourtnee were there.

I just sat at the back of the class, since I didn't wanna be noticed.

**15 minutes later**

Mr. Ranch was not there, but then the doors opened. Mr. Ranch came in with a student that I felt I knew but, I didn't, the student I saw I felt like I new her ages before.

"Settle down class!!", he roared.

"As you heard we will have some guests in the class they are all the way from Los Angeles. And they will be here to see how are the classes are like in this school, once they think which school do they like more they may stay or go back to where they are from.", Mr Ranch explained.

"Please sit down Ms. Pellen."

She took a seat next to me while all my classmates just stared.

"Ms. Lockhart I heard you were also from Los Angeles, so please make her feel welcome.", Mr. Ranch ordered.

I just nod my head.

"So class please have free time since I have a meeting, but please once I come back I don't want this classroom have snakes!", Mr. Ranch said, then he left.

"So umm...is your name Tifa?", the new girl asked. Woah how did she know my name.

"Mhm, how did you know?", I asked her.

She giggled and said, "Tifa it's me remember you used to call me Bluey when my real name was Brianna, and Sally you called her Tuki,. Don't you remember me I was your best friend since we were little girls. And you met Tuki in grade 4.", She asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you.", I said sadly.

"Oh okay.", Then she turned and look at the window.

" So I guess it was true." , I heard her whispered.

I was too surprised on what happened, '_What was true.' _I wondered.

**RING**

Once the bell rand Brianna raced out the door.

Wha-What? I don't get anything now.

Who's this Sally person.

I guess I'll figure out soon.

Then I noticed someone looking at me I turned and, me and Cloud locked eyes, but then was stopped once Kourtnee yanked him out the classroom.

I just noticed Cloud has the most beautiful crystal eyes...Oh what am I saying he's a freaking maniac.

I packed my stuff and left the class.

When I was walking to my locker I saw Brianna and some girl with dirty blond hair whispering.

Once they noticed I was looking they gave me a sad smile, and joined some other people.

I tried my best to avoid them the whole day.

**Cloud's POV**

I wondered what Tifa and that Pellen girl were talking about. I'll ask Zack since he's the closest that know her, or maybe Aerith.

**Tifa's POV**

I was still wondering what just happened with me and Brianna. Who's Sally?

Then when I saw Zack walking out school with Cloud and the other boys.

"Zack!", I yelled.

He then turned around and walked to me with the others.

"I'll be going to the mall with Aerith, I may not be baack at whatever kay.", I told him

He nodded and walked away from me, jerk!

I rolled my eyes and found Aerith sitting at the bench. I was going to her but, I bumped into this cute boy.

"Umm.. Sorry.", I said and walked away. I think I heard him whisper my name. But I put that aside and went to Aerith.

**Hope You liked it! Please Review! So I know I'll if you guys still read it! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a MILLION to:**

**zackfairfan**

**Srtª Carol**

**So Here is Chapter 8**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Aerith's POV**

So I saw Tifa coming towards me, to tell you the truth I know she's new but, now I find her a best friend, so I'll allow her to date any of my ex-boyfriends!

I waved at her and got off the bench, and thought I'd ask her that cute boy she bumped into.

"So, who's that cutie?", I asked.

"Who? The one I bumped into? I don't know, my instant boyfriend that I sleep with.", She said. Haha that's good! She's like a little sister!

"Oi! No boyfriends! Your to young!", I said and we laughed.

After that we walked all the way to the mall.

Once we were there, we thought of resting since we practically WALKED all the way there and got a drink.

"Hey Aerith how old are you?", Cupcake asked.

"Almost 18 why?", I asked back.

"Nothing why don't you have a car yet?"

"Well my parents are very strict, they won't give me a car till I'm 18"

"Why is that?"

"Because they think if I have a car I will always be away, and maybe run away"

"Wow they are ummm..yeaa"

"Nope I would really run away"

We laughed together cheerfully

I'm really happy Tifa came here to Midgar!

**3rd POV**

Cloud and the rest of the boys hid on some BIG plant watching the girls laugh

"Geez I wonder what they're talking about.", Zack wondered.

"Hey you said Yuffie will be here!!", Reno hissed

"Yea! And Lurecia." Vincent also hissed.

"Hey! Since when did the red headed idiot started to care, and when did the Vampire started to look for a girl?", Ken said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP THE THREE OF YOU!", Cloud growled.

Reno, Vincent and Ken Glared at each other.

Biggs and Rude just couldn't help it and laugh silently

**Tifa & Aerith's POV**

Weird I feel like I'm being watched.

**Tifa's POV**

I faked my yawn and stretched my arms closed my eyes and turned my head I peeked one of my eye a little and saw my idiot of a cousin's stupid hair, along with long red hair.

When I finished my yawn thing, I shook my head a little at Zack's friend's direction.

Aerith started to catch on and smirked.

"Say, Cupcake wanna play with them, you know for revenge?", She smiled evilly.

"Sure thing Hun", I told her.

We both stand up and since there was a trash can near the plant they were hiding, we gulped our drinks and headed towards the trash can.

Thank God I know how to act!

"Say Cupcakes you wanna search for some lingerie?", Aerith said innocently.

"Sure, but Aerith after that can get some mini skirts?", I played.

"Oh and don't forget bikini's!", Aerith said.

I faked my giggle and so did she then we went off to Victoria Secret.

**3rd POV**

Behind the plant all the boys blushed scarlet.

It was very awkward.

"Hey guys let's follow!!", Ken said grinning.

Both Cloud and Zack smacked Ken's head and started glaring daggers.

"Owww!! Geez now what then?", Ken said rubbing his head.

"Fine let's follow!", Zack and Cloud said together.

So The boys followed and hid behind another plant.

"Hey guys umm...I'll go sit at the bench kay!", Ken said and ran off to the bench.

**Ken's POV**

So I was looking at the video games that was behind the glass when all of a sudden I got yanked.

"KENNN!!", Tifa and Aerith giggled, awe shit!

"Please come with us you have to tell us how we look, after all you are boy", Tifa said seductively.

Before I could say no they dragged me all the way to the place where there are lingerie.

I felt so many eyes glaring at the back of my head.

I gulped and prayed I'll be able to be at school on monday without any injuries.

**Hehehe! Poor Ken!!**

**Please REVIEW!!**

**Well hoped you like! The more you review the faster I can make my stories!! Sorry this is Short! If I get reviews I'll make it loong!! **

**Well Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N thanks again to the people who reviewed! You guys are so KIND!!! **_

_**I don't own FF7, I do own the Oc's ! :D**_

**Chapter 9**

**With the guys**

Cloud and his gang were watching Ken and the girls carefully.

"_Psh. I bet Ken has a sick thought about this"_ Reno thought with a smirk, while giggling like a school girl.

"What are you giggling about, huh Reno?" Cloud said while glaring a thousand daggers at him.

"No-nothing Cloud" Reno said, as the other boys had an anime sweat drop.

**With the girls**

"_This is such an awsome payback!" _Both girls thought, an evil smirk making it's way to their own faces.

"Aerith, Tifa is this even necessary?" Ken asked nervously, he felt his palm sweat while blushing a very red crimson.

"Of course it is Honey!" the girls said at the same time while giving girly giggles.

"That's it Aerith!" Tifa said while putting a I-know-what face.

"What ever is it Tiff?" Aerith asked making a confused face.

"Let us call Ken our Honey!" Tifa squealed.

"Right on Tiff!" Aerith said while giving her a high five.

"Ar-are you su-sure? I-I mean like there are other names" Ken stuttered.

"Why, are you against it?!" Tifa and Aerith said while giving Ken the evil eye, Ken just gulped and sighed and nodded his head.

**With the guys**

The atmosphere between the guys became deadly mostly between Cloud and Zack.

"Oi, Zack! What's with the face?" Reno dared to ask.

"Nothing" Zack said while giving a deadly glance to Reno.

"Doesn't look like it" Biggs whispered.

"You said you don't like Aerith." Rude stated.

Zack though quick and replied, "Dude I don't but, my cousin in the other hand!"

"How about you Cloud?" Reno teased

"What about what Reno?" Cloud looking at Reno with a very menacing look.

"Never mind" Reno said hoping his dear life doesn't end.

"Hey guys!" Biggs said all of a sudden.

All the boys looked at Biggs.

"You see Guess, as in the store?" Biggs started while the other's just nodded and gave a confused look.

"It's right infront of that lingerie store! We can pretend to be looking at clothes while still seeing what's up!" Bigg's said proudly of himself.

"Who knew you had a brain" Rude said while nodding approving the idea.

"Alright! Come on!" Reno said.

The Guys walked casually to Guess.

**Tifa's POV**

For some reason seeing Ken in torture really entertained me.

I pretended to look at the racks where the bras were, what caught my eye was the guys.

I smirked and turned around, I was really excited for some odd reason.

I picked up a lot of things and headed towards Aerith and Ken.

"Hey Honey!" I squealed lightly, they turned back at me I directed on the clothing that was full in my arms.

"Let's try them!"I stated.

Aerith walked over to one of the changed rooms, her door closed leaving me with Ken.

**Ken's POV**

I turned to Tifa, she looked at me, I thought I saw something very evil in her eyes.

"Ken Come!"

"Wh-Where?" I asked.

I didn't have anymore time, because Tifa pulled me in one of the changing rooms in with her.

Before the door closed I saw Cloud and the gang walking towards the store we were in.

Of course since it's me, I caught Cloud's eyes wild in fire.

**A/N**

**Sorry Again its very short,**

**I made it short coz' I really wanted a cliffie hehe! :D**

**And Sorry it took me long, I have many projects from school, I'm not sure if I can make the next chapter soon, but I am very sure the next will be out somewhere in October! :)**

**Pls Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: hey everyone! I would like to thank you for still reading my my story :P**_

_**Anyways on with the Chapter :D**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FF7 if I did Aerith and Zack would still be alive :P**_

**Chapter 10**

**Ken's POV**

I was in deep panic I then turned and looked at Tifa, while she looks like she's restraining herself from laughter. I then gave her a look as if she was crazy. She then stopped and looked at me"What?" she said quietly.

"Can I go out now!" I whispered back glaring at her.

"Not yet." She glared.

She then got her purse and was digging inside looking for something, she then pulled out some stick thing, that says 'Gimme a kiss'

"We'll soon get out of here." She said as she came closer to me.

I felt my face get hot as she came closer our lips were a few centimeters away, she's getting closer!

I closed my eyes on whats to come. I then felt something _cold_ touch my lips, then my neck, then 'EVERYWHERE' on my face I shivered on how cold it was. Once I felt nothing else was coming, I opened my eyes just to see Tifa closing that 'My baby kisses' thing, she then put it away and met my eyes she then gave me a smirk.

I didn't know what's happening or I didn't like whats to come.

"Can we get out now?!" I half whispered and yelled.

"Hold on." She replied.

She then got digging in her purse and got out lipstick, she then applied some on her lips, I eyed her lips and then looked away. I touched my face and felt it was hot, I pulled back seeing some red stuff on my hand.

"Hey-" I started.

"Shush!" She said.

She then came close to me again, she then messed my shirt, and then my hair. Once she was satisfied on her doings she backed up and smiled sweetly at me.

Just before I could reply the door busted open.

Once the door had opened, Tifa got all her things and walked away, as if nothing had happened, I was now facing Cloud and the others, Cloud had this scary face on, while the others had their mouths open wide.

"Ken, I had fun!See you at school!" I turned and saw Tifa already out the store, she then gave a wink and blew a kiss, with that said, she jogged all the way to catch up to Aerith.

ONE THING

NOT GOOD!!

I turned and looked at the others, Biggs just pointed at something. I gave him a confused look and mouthed to me to look whats behind me.

I spun around, and saw my reflection. I had lipstick kind of thing all over me, my hair was a mess, my hair was messy too.

What the fuck happened?!

My jaw dropped, I was so surprised, but wait...me and Tifa never 'KISSED' nor did we have a make-out session, because the if we did then I should have felt _warm lips _not something that came out from the ice age!

Tifa had set me up!

Not only that, but I was so fucking sure Aerith was in it too!!

Fuckkk!!!

**Tifa's POV**

Me and Aerith left the boys and started laughing so hard we were clutching our stomachs and holding onto each other so we don't fall, people were giving us disapproving stares but we continues on laughing.

A few minutes later the laughter died down and I breathe in and out to calm myself down.

"Since thats done let's continue our shopping trip, let's look for a costume to wear for Halloween!" she said.

We then continued shopping.

**Few hours later**

I got home and laid down on my bed with a smile on my face, my shopping bags were already put in place. But my Halloween costume was on my bed.

I then got up to take another look at it.

I so love this costume!

I was gonna be a vampire for Halloween! While Aerith was gonna be a fairy. **(A/N: the link is in my profile ;D)**

I was very excited!

Well then again who wouldn't be excited nee?

Anyways . . . .

I was thinking back on what had happened today, it was umm....**..**funny? Anyways I couldn't help myself from laughing at the reaction of the boys.

But, for some reason, something in my heart felt empty..I felt lonely for some odd reason. . .

I had everything right? What else could I need? I'm wealthy, I have a Dad a M- Oh maybe thats it?

I shook my head from the thought, I felt my heart fall down to the pit of my stomach.

I sighed heavily and close my eyes waiting for sleep will come.

**Zack's POV**

Cloud said he needed to talk to Ken for a little bit..**....**..

I wonder if he'll make it out alive?

Nahh..Probably not..

Hmm....

I love pizza.......Okay that was random...

I shook my head and waited for Cloud, while the others had already left.

Halloween was coming soon and maybe I'll be a hmm...a Hippie! Naaahh...

As I was thinking what I should be, I caught sight of a girl wearing a pink blouse making her way to me. . .

And I stared at her bust, Woah those are big, I thought as I was about to drool.

I looked up at this girl's face noticing it was Cloud's girlfriend, named Barney? No, Britney? Corn Dog? Oh well I think its Barney..

She's coming and damn! Short skirt!! Well I don't consider it a skirt anymore...

"Zack...." Barney said in a seductive tone.

"Damn girl!" I said as I analyzed her much closer.

"You like whatcha see?" She said in a VERY conceited tone that made me think Pshh.. Whatever.

"Where's Cloud?"

"Ummm..He got eaten by a toilet" I said, Hey that was the first excuse that came into my mind, and plus I think Cloud's gonna break up with her soon so pretty much it was okay.

"Dumbass" She said in a low tone....

..................................................................

Oh No She Didn't!

"Well I but your boobs are fake-I mean I love candy-I mean damn your pretty!" I stuttered.

She then growled on what I said, and walked away in a pissed off manner.

I turned and saw her walking, her skirt was going up, showing her panties that had red, pink and black hearts.

"Nice panties!" I shouted, making other people giving me these weird looks.

She turned back and gave me a glare and continued to walk.

Sighh.. Pissing of girls are so fun!

I then smiled widely while others just stare..

**End Of Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for wrong grammar or whatever, Coz' you see I promised that I was gonna be giving out a chapter somewhere in October, and I just started yesterday which is October 29, and then I wanted the next chapter to be posted today which is October 30, I wouldn't be able to continue and make it longer coz' tomorrow I have to attend 2 Halloween parties and I don't know when the next chapter will be out, coz' I have 3 book reports on November, so sorry!**

**Anyways Please review!!!!!!!!! Good or Bad doesn't matter!**

**Review!**

**Review**

**Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
